Hollywood heights Season2
by cephinise27
Summary: This is how I would write season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Loren couldn't believe it, her biggest dream came true. Not only did Loren win the contest, and got to meet Eddie Duran a bunch of times. She also got to be in his music video. When Loren won the songwriting contest she was so surprised, but Loren never thought she would be in the music video. Or even get a record contract out of it. While Eddie and Loren were making the video together, they became very close friends, and grew into much more. Loren would have been happy with just writing him a song, and getting to see him once or twice. Instead she become his girlfriend, and Eddie mead all of Loren's dreams come true. But meeting Eddie also mead her worst nightmare come true as well. Which was falling head over heels in love with someone, and then watches them walk out of her life. Eddie didn't leave her by choice though, and Loren knew that. When Eddie went missing Loren went crazy, everywhere she looked he was there at home, at school, at work, and everywhere else. It was like a giant pace of Loren's heart was missing. Deep down Loren knew that Eddie wasn't dead, but with everyone was talking about him like he was it was hard to keep faith. Then at her first solo concert Eddie finally came back. Even though there were police officers all over Max's club, Eddie still managed to go to Loren concert and see her perform. That day was the craziest day of Loren's life, not only did her boyfriend go to jail. But she also saw her long lost father that she had not seen in fourteen years. Part of Loren was surprised to see Trent, and the other part of her didn't really care. After the concert Loren went to Eddie and her spot, even though she never got the note. Loren still manages to show up and be reunited with Eddie. In that moment Loren felt like the happiest person on the face of the earth. Finally when Loren saw whose flash red and blue lights, she thought it was all over. No more Eddie, no more pet talks, no more late night phone calls, no more anything. Loren hugged Eddie as tight as she could. She feared that the hug they shared on the hill was going to be the last one. To Loren's surprise that was not the last time, the next day Eddie show up at the front door. She was speechless; no words in the world could express her happiness. **

**Now Loren sat on the plane with everyone she loves. The painful memories of losing Eddie flashed though her mind as she slept. For a second it all felt like a dream, the concert, Eddie returning to her and everything else. Loren was in a deep sleep, and having a terrible dream. She was back in the valley with Melissa, they were both were all black. The two girls were at Melissa's house. They were watching a four hour special about Eddie; they saw pictures of him when he was a little boy. Then Max appeared on the screen. **

**Max: It's hard to loss someone love. But when you have to loss both your son and wife both, that's heart breaking.**

**Loren and Melissa look at one another.**

**Loren: No it no true**

**Loren shook her head in disbelieve and back away from the televion.**

**The words rest in peace Eddie Duran went across the screen. The two girls looked at one another and broke in to tears. Loren felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as Max talked about how Eddie died. Eddie was on his way to the bungalow after a big weekend with Chloe, and he crashed. His car slide off the road. Loren's heart began to race as her breath quickened, and began to scream. Still sleep, she began to kick and hit Eddie. **

**_Eddie: Babe, Babe what's wrong? _**

**Eddie lightly shook Loren to wake her up. **

**_Eddie: Loren, Loren wake up_**

** Loren quickly rose from her sleep, and began to scream. Eddie gapped both of her hands, pulled her into his lap, and began to rock her.**

**_Loren: Eddie you're alive _**

**Loren sat in Eddie's lap and rubbed his face, and ran her finger though his hand.**

**_Eddie: Yea babe, I am _**

**_Loren: I had a really bad dream _**

**_Eddie: What was it about? _**

**Loren stood up and took Eddie's hand. The two walk to the back room of the plane, and Eddie shut and locked the door behind them. Eddie sat down, and Loren was about to sit a cross from him, but instead he pulled her into his lap. Loren set her head on Eddie's chest and took a deep breath. Her noise filled with Eddie's expensive cologne, as she rubbed his body. **

**_Eddie: Talk to me babe _**

**Loren took a deep breath and began to speak**

**_Loren: Well I was at my house watching T.V with Mel. And they were doing a tribute to you. And then you dad show up on the screen and he was talking about how you died. Also of a sudden I felt like I could not breathe and and… _**

**Loren was about to continue, when Eddie interpreted her with a kiss. That filled the pit of Loren stomach with thousands of butterflies. Loren rubbed Eddie face as the two kissed. With his thump Eddie wiped away Loren's tears, and pulled her back to look at her face. **

**_Eddie: Babe, just like I told you on the hill, I will never leave you aging _**

**Eddie hugged Loren tightly and rocked her again **

**Eddie: I love you, Loren **

**Loren: I love you too, Eddie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chole sat up and looked tried to look around the room. The room spins at a million miles per hour, and it made Chloe's head hurt. She had no memory of the night before, kept for the fax that this was not the same room she fell asleep in. Chole was lying on a bed in a room she did not recognize. She about to get out of the bed, when she realized that she was not wearing any close. Trying to gather clues, Chole took quick look around the room. The walls of the room where jet black and the rug was hot pink. There was a dresser, and a very old dusty black TV. She couldn't put her finger on it, but a small part of Chole felt like she had been there before. In the bathroom Chole could hear the shower running, as stem seeped form under the door. She didn't remember being with anyone last night. Could it be Tyler in the shower? Or maybe Eddie. Wishfully thinking, Chole sat up on the bed and waited for the man to come out of the shower. The bathroom door swag open, and like a drum, Chloe's heart pounded. Shaking off her nervous, Chole sat on the end of the bed waiting for her mystery man to exist the bathroom. Steam filled the air and the man walked out. To her surprise it was not Eddie or Tyler. The man who walked out of the bathroom was no one she has ever seen before. The man was tall and muscular. His hair was sandy blonde, and he had grass green eyes. The man was only wearing a royal blue towel around his waist, and he had a bag in his hand. Water drip from the man's face as he searched though his bag. Chole sat up and cleared her trout**

**Chole: Do I know you? **

**The man paused and rose his face to get a good look at Chole.**

**The man: I don't believe so **

**Chole: Then why are you in my hotel room? **

**The man: Well, I don't really know how to say this, but we slept together. **

**Chole: No, no way that can't be true **

**The man: Well I sorry to inform you, but it is. **

**Chole: who are you?**

**The man: Trent McCall **

**Trent extends his, to shake with Chole. Nervously Chole took the man's hand, and shook it. Still holding the Trent's hand, Chole search the man's eyes. Sadly there was nothing about Trent, that mead Chole memory spark. The last thing Chole could remember was being in a bar. She had no clue where she was and other than his name (if that really was his name), Chole knew nothing about him**

**Chole: Well Trent McCall, do you remember anything from last night? **

**Trent: I think we met at a bar. I waved to you and you came over and we started talking. **

**Chole: Do you remember what we were talking about? **

**Trent sat on the edge of the bed searching his memory of last night. After a minute of thinking, some stuff started to come back to him.**

**Trent: I don't remember what we were talking about, but I do remember the bar we were at. **

**Chole: So then let's go **

**Chole got up from the bed, and went into the bath room and Trent started getting dressed. Chole stepped into the tub, and look around. Normally Chole would not be the one to take a shower in a motel, but do to the situation she could not complain. After a quick shower, Chole got dressed and came out.**

**Trent: Ready to go **

**Chole: Sure **

**After Trent put on his socks and shoes, the two wear about to step out of the motel, when Trent stopped Chole.**

**Trent: Wait, stay here **

**Chole; why? **

**Trent: We can't leave this room at the same time **

**Chole: And why not? **

**Trent: Did you really just ask that? **

**Chole thought about that for a second, and got her answered. It would not look too good if she and Trent came out of the motel at the same time.**

**Chole: Okay **

**Trent stepped out of the room, and quickly came back out.**

**Trent: I am going to get into the car and call you. So don't come out unstill I call you **

**Chole shook her hand, and Trent turns around and closed the door. Outside of the motel room, the was a black B.M.W with tented windows. Trent got into the car, and started it; he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. It was a long shot, but Trent looked though his phone to see if Chloe's number was saved in it. Sure enough it was, Trent pulled her number, and called Chole.**

**Trent: Chole? **

**Chole: Yes **

**Trent: It's Trent, hang up and come out side**

**Chole found the back way of the motel, and came out side. In her usual hat and glasses disks, and got into the car. As soon as the door closed, Trent quickly speeds off into the streets. The bar was not too far from the motel, and that didn't surprise earthier Trent or Chole. The name of the bar was Joe's best beer in town. Seeing how they were in the middle of nowhere, that stamen was not hard to make true. Trent stepped out of the car fallowed by Chole. Like two magnets, Trent and Chloe's hands went together. They both looked at one another, but didn't say anything. They walked into the bar, and look around. Everything was made out of wood, and it reeks of old men. All of the men turn their heads to get a good look at Chole, as she passed by. Some even whistled, and mead dirty jokes. Trent and Chole walk up to the bar, and sat down.**

**Bar Tender: How can I help you?**

**Trent: Is Joe here? **

**Bar Tender: May I ask who you are **

**Trent: Trent McCall **

**Bar Tender: Just a moment **

**The bar tender disappeared behind some black curtains.**

**Chole: So… should we get something? **

**Trent: Not unless you want to die, the food here is gross**

**The look shared a quickly laugh, then they bar tender repapered out of nowhere.**

**Bar Tender: He said he would love to see you **

**Trent: That's always nice to hear. **

**Trent stood up and took led Chole to the back of the bar. Behind the black curtains, there were a million doors. A men's room, a women's room, a brake room, and an unmarked door. Trent and Chole step up to the unmarked door, and Trent knock. But Trent's knock was not your typical knock knock, it had a little bit of beat to it. After the long knock ended, the door cracked open a bit.**

**"Who is it?" a deep voice asked **

**Instead of answering the question, Trent slips a green card under the door. A hand quickly gapped the. After a brief pause the door quickly opened, Both Trent and Chole where pulled into the room. The room was very lager, in middle of the room there was a desk. It was black and gold, on the top of it where papers. There was just enough room for someone to see the black chair. Three men stood in the room, and they all wore black suites and sunglasses. All of the men in suites looked to be about six feet tall.**

**Danny: Well well well. If it isn't my favorite brother Trent. **

**Danny turned his chair around. He had bright red hair, and ice cold blue eyes. It looked like he had not slept in a couple of days, because his eyes were red and he had a five o'clock a shadow. Danny wore a blue suit, and he had some thick leans glasses on.**

**Trent: Danny, I'm your only brother **

**Danny: That isn't the point I'm trying to make. What do you want? **

**Trent: I need your help **

**Danny: So does the rest of the world, get in line **

**Trent: Come on Danny I really need your help**

**Danny: And why should I help you?**

**Chole: Because like you said, Trent is your favorite brother **

**Trent: Yea what she said. **

**Danny: who's you friend? **

**Danny looked Chole up and down, taking in all of her feature. He stared at her feet, and mead his way up to her face. Trent caught Danny's eyes, and didn't like the look on his faces. In an effort to bring this back to earth, Trent snapped his fingers in front of Danny's face.**

**Danny: Fine, what do you need?**

**Trent: I need some money **

**Danny: How much? **

**Trent: 200,000 dollars **

**Danny: Wow, that's a lot of money **

**Trent: for some people, but not you **

**Danny: True **

**Danny: Turn around **

**Trent and Chole both turned, and faced the big wooden door. Danny spans around in his chair, and pushed a red button. The table in front of him opened up, and reviled a safe; he put in the combo, and got out a big handful of money. Danny spun back around so fast that it mead his head hurt.**

**Danny: Okay, you can turn back around now **

**Trent and Chole did as he said. Danny threw a bag of money on the table, and looked up at Trent. Trent was about to open the bag, but he diced it was not the right place to open it. Trent gave Danny a look, and the two left the room. Chole was going to use the bathroom, but figured this was not the right place to do it.**

**Trent: Come on let's get out of hear **

**The two mead their way back though the black curtain, and out in to the man bar again. The man that guards the door two see Danny gave Trent a dirty look, but Trent did pay him any mind. They lifted the bar, and went back to the car.**

**Chole: So where are we headed now? **

**Trent: You want to go on a road trip? **

**Chole: Only if you tell me where we're going **

**Trent: Can't you just trust me? **

**Chole: No! **

**Trent: why not? **

**Chole: you can't trust anyone. And I just meant you **

**Trent: seem faire to me **

**Trent smiled at Chole, started the car, and they were off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Things were beginning to look good for Tyler. First, he got Chole out of his system. When Tyler went back to Hollywood, he tried to follow Jackie advice. But that didn't work so well at first. Chole ended up come back to him, and moved in. After about two weeks of living with Chole, Tyler finally saw everything he hated about her. So one day, he kicked her out, and all his bad luck seem to disappear. The first of Tyler change of luck was that all those trips to see Oz finally paid off. Even though Tyler never got to make a movie with Oz. Tyler still got his name out there, with the help of Oz. One day when Tyler went for his usual visit to see Oz. For the first time every he didn't even get to make it to Connor's desk, which was a little sad. Instead he ran in to this big man that was standing outside of the door. It was like he was just sitting there waiting for Tyler to come in, and sure enough he was

**Guard: Can I help you **

Tyler chucked and placed one hand on the very large man.

**Tyler: that's cute **

** Guard: why thank you I always try to be **

** Tyler: I think you know why I'm here **

** Guard: I don't believe I do**

**Tyler: Come on man get let me see him. **

** Guard: He's a very busy man **

** Tyler: come on just let me see him**

** Guard: I told you, Oz is very busy. **

** Tyler: Even too busy to see his buddy Tyler. **

** Guard: I wouldn't conceited you to B.F.F **

** Tyler: come one I really need to see Oz **

** Guard: Let me call and see if he wants to see you **

Tyler's mood began to lighten up a bit; he knew Oz would love to see him. The Guard gave Tyler a dirty look, and then spoke into his mice. After about two minutes of the guard talking to whoever was on the other side, he turns to Tyler.

**Guard: Well buddy old pal; he seems to be too busy for friends too. **

Tyler turned around as if he was going to leave. But instead he spun around, and attacked the guard. Two other men came out, and out Tyler. They carried him all the way down stair, and threw him off on the streets. When the men threw Tyler, he hit another guy. As soon as he saw the man on the ground, he quickly roes to his feet, and helped the guy up.

**Tyler: Oh goodness, I'm sorry **

Tyler spilled coffee all over the man's suite. Normally Tyler wouldn't care; he would just get up and walk away. But this time Tyler decides to change his aptitude. Tyler helps the man to his feet, and wipes his suite.

**The man: Aren't you Tyler Roke? **

** Tyler: In the flesh **

** The man: I have the perfected movie for you **

** Tyler: Really? **

The man reached into his bag, and dug around for a little bit. Until finally he found what he was looking for. The man pulled a scripted from his bag, and handed it to Tyler and took him his was the perfect man for the movie. The man was about to leave, when Tyler stopped him.

**Tyler: Wait **

** The man: What's up? **

** Tyler: I don't even know your name? **

** The man: Chris**

The man reached in to the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a card. He hand the card to Tyler, and walked away. On the card it read: Steven Jones. Steven was a talent manger, so now it mead cents why he head that scripted in his briefcase. Finally this was it; this was Tyler's big chance to catch a big brake. Only this time if he messed it up, there would be no one to blame but himself. Tyler got into his car and headed home. He had to read the scripted, and get it down right. When Tyler got home he busted into the door, poured himself a drink, and sat door to read the scripted. The movie was called a bad day to live, it was about an ex marine. The ex marine was sent to jail for a crime he didn't committee. For the first time every Tyler was read a scripted for the lead role. If Tyler got the part, he would get to spent two months training with real marines. It took the whole night, but Tyler finally finished reading it. The next day, Tyler went to the address that was on the card. It was a tall build, from the outside Tyler counted and there were 50 floors. Luckily for Tyler, he's not afraid of heights. Tyler walk into the building, and for the first time, the guards there, were happy to see him. The floors were mead out of marble, and the walls were painted white. There were slanderers that hang from the ceiling, and a big desk in the middle of the lobby. There was a lady that sat at the desk; her hair was long and bright red. She looked to be about five foot four, and she wore a bright blue suite

**The lady: You must be Tyler. **

Tyler still stood in the middle of the room in amazement.

** The lady repeated: You must be Tyler **

Unable to say anything Tyler pointed at himself, to make sure the lady was talking to her. She shook her head to confirm that it was indeed him she was talking to.

** Tyler: Yes, Yes I am **

The lady: Right this way

The nice lady lead Tyler up a long stair way. The railing was gold, and the stairs spiraled. Everywhere Tyler look he saw men in suites, and he started to feel bad that he didn't wear one. After about a minute or two the lady showed Tyler the magical doors.

**The lady:** **Well here we are, just go into those doors, and make a right. **

** Tyler: Okay, thank you so much for you help **

** The lady: No problem **

The lady disappeared, and Tyler opened the door. Again the was another lady at a desk. But this time the room was not as big as the first one, she wore the same thing as the lady. 

** The second lady: How may I help you? **

Tyler reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the card Chris gave him the day before. She took the card from Tyler, and took a good look at it. After she studies the card, she handed it back to Tyler.

**The second lady: Would you like to have a seat? **

** Tyler: yes **

Tyler turned around, and took a seat. A couple minutes later, Chris came out of his office

**Chris: Tyler, It's so good to see you again **

Chris extended his hand out, and Tyler took it and firmly shook Chris hand.

**Chris: Step into my office **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The church filled with what look to be about a thousand people. Some of them were from Phil's side of the family, and some of them were from Adrian's side. Adrian sat in a room, there had to be at least ten women with her. Some were helping her with her makeup. Some were helping with the dress. And some were just standing around talking. Most of the women in the room were from Phil's side of the family. A little part of Adrian felt lonely; her dad couldn't walk her down the aisle. And her mom, well that was a lost cause. Adriana wanted to break into tears, but he couldn't. Today is her wedding day, the most important day of her life. Adriana took in a deep breath, and let all her emotion go.

**Gus:"Five more minutes ladies**"

All the women shooed Gus away, and crippled to put the last minutes touches on Adriana's dress.

Finally it was time, the ladies lifted the room. It was only Adriana and her thoughts. She looks up at the ceiling, as a tear fell from her eye. Adriana opens her mouth, and searched for words to say.

**Adriana: Dad, I just want you to know that I love you. And no matter how much I said I hate you, I want you to know I never meant it. **

She lowered her head and let the last of her tears hit the rug. Then there was a knock at the door. Adriana's heart jumped, and race at the speed of light. She quickly rose to answer the door; in the back of her mind she knew it couldn't be Don. But a small part of her wanted to believe. Adriana swag open the door, and standing in the door way was Gus. Adriana could fell that small part of her heart shatter, but she knew her Dream was impossible.

**Gus: Ready to go? **

**Adriana: Ready as I'll ever be **

**Gus: Are you okay? **

**Adriana: Yea, just wedding jitters **

Adriana took Gus's arm, and the two walked out into the hallway. Gus learned over, and kissed Adriana on the top of her head.

**Gus: I just want you to know that I love you like you were my own daughter. **

**Adriana: I love you too Gus **

The two walked out into the sanguinary, both side of the aisle were filled with people. Even though not much of Adriana's family showed up, that didn't matter. All that matter was that Adriana and Phil were in love, and today was their wedding day. Adriana walked down the aisle, and took Phil's hands.

**Phil: You look so beautiful**

They read there vowels, and the pastor married them. The church erupted in cheers, as the couple walked out of the church. Outside was a brand new car, on the back of it were the words:"Just married". Phil and Adriana got into the car, and drove away. Gus a Lisa stood on the church steps, and watch as the two drove away.

**Gus:"They look so happy"**

**Lisa:"I bet they really are" **

**Gus:"so how long do you think it will last" **

Lisa gave Gus a funny look, and then playful slapped him on this arm.

**Lisa: "forever"**

**Gus: "Yes it will"**

Gus and Lisa stood outside of the church, and watch the car; unstill they could no longer see it.

Mean while Phil and Adriana were inside the car. And it finnally hit Phil, they were married


End file.
